


A nightmare on Beach City

by EIRHernandez



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIRHernandez/pseuds/EIRHernandez
Summary: After returning from homeworld and forming a band. The gems and greg decide to take steven on a road trip. Unfortunate the king of a barrend land will see steven as his ticked out. Leave reviews a coments





	1. King of a barren land

After everything that happened in Homeworld I decided to take up my dad and the gems on their offer to get a little vacation. So my dad decided to go in a little travel in van trough the country…having still 9 million dollars guaranty that we could forgone work for a few days. Pearl, Garnet and amethyst were also traveling with me. I was locking trough the window to see the forest of oak and hickory.

-hey Stuball, got something in your head?—mu father asked.

-Humm… just everything that happened, Lars is trap in the deeps of homeworld, I got all of my friends trapped by topaz for some dumb thing I said to Peridot once—I took some air—and on top of that… there is something that I learned in the trial that just leaved with even more questions—I said one hand over y left cheek.

-It wasn't your fault Steven—Garnet suddenly said, pecking her head trough the space between the seats of the van.

-yeah Steven, that is in the past, now just chill—said Amethyst pecking also from the space.

-Although, Steven Is right to be concerned…what if the diamonds learn that he is here?—Pearl asked trying to squeeze herself trough the space left in the seats.

-Hey, hey let's not press Steve—said Greg a little anxious that it was gem stuff what was bothering his son—this travel is for relaxation and frankly, I think you are ruining the vive here—he said to the gems.

-and also Connie getting mad with me…—Steven began to say.

-oh Stuball, she forgives you… I wish she could be here, but her mother said that battling monsters occasionally was not reason to let her girl in a country trip… or something along those lines—he said a little nervous. Connie mother really was strict on her girl education.

After a time of traveling the night caught up with them…fortunate forthem there was a town.

-So, Springwood—Greg said while looking at the map and to the welcome sight to the town. It looked pleasant; a couple and their girl looking out in the distant sunny place, a small sight read: "Springwood a nice place to live".—maybe there is a nice motel where we could pass the night—Greg told to the gems and Steven.

After they drove a little they found a little motel where to pass the nigh: "The springwood inn".

-sheesh guys this place needs to be condemn—Amethyst said after looking at the motel.

-Now, now amethyst, maybe they have fallen I hard times I does not mean just…-the moment that Greg laid eyes more clearly in the place he understood. The single floor building looked old, not just old in the sense that it was aged… it looked like nobody had used it for some time. But there it was the lights on and clearly a person inside who was looking where they were looking from the car.

-maybe is just rustic?—he offered. Only then amethyst gave him a "really "look—ok is a little old but is just for the night he said.

-It does not look very sanitary for Steven—commented wearily Pearl.

-I will be good pearl, after all you will be there—Steven piped looking at pearl.

-Fine… but I will check the room first—pearl concede.

After getting out of the car and moving to the lobby, whe meet the owner. He was a man in his 50s; his once blonde hair was white with light streaks still blonde. Dressed in jeans and a simple blue shirt button up. But what baffled Steven was his expression. He was smiling at them without the smile ever reaching his eyes. He would have looked friendly enough if it wasn't for that stare that saw without seen.

-Good night Mr.…?—he draw at in friendly voice, even happy but somehow empty.

-Universe, Greg Universe—he said giving him his card and putting his right elbow in the counter, putting his hand like a gun and winking his right eye… a gesture that fell flat on the guy. It was not the first time that such thing happened.

\- Right Mr. Universe… oh and who we have here?—he said leaning to see better Steven.

-oh, this little man is Steven—Greg said hugging whit his left arm Steven who gave the owner an awkward smile and moved his hand saying "hi".

-I have a kid like him… a beautiful kid, maybe tomorrow you could play with him and be friends…yes… a kid—he said still looking at Steven like it was solid gold.

-That will be good—Greg said completely ignoring the awkwardness of the situation.

-well, here is your key, room 4—he said without blinking or losing his smile…while looking at Steven like he was a lost forgotten rarity.

The room was actually neat. There were 2 beds in one side and a couch that we soon discover could be converted in an extra bed. Pearl began to prepare the bed for Steven and greg changed to his Sleeping clothes. Amethyst for her part decided to hog the couch-bed and sleep soundly there. Garnet and Pearl not needing the rest decided to keep watch outside. Greg before sleep come close to Steven and told him after he kissed his forehead.

-I love you Stuball, never forget that, you could be traveling across the cosmos and I will still love you—he told him.

-I love you to dad—Steven answered back…and after a little while he drifted to the land of the dreams.

Inside of the land of the dreams, and entity that was once a man. Sited in the middle of a place dark but lighted by a red light was thinking. After all those years, he succeeded. He not only had under his power the sons of the ones who stopper his fun in life, he took from this town every single one of their children. They were his children know every single one of them; nourish him with their fears and souls. He was now indisputable a god…in springwood. There laid his problem, without more children, his vast reign of terror was pointless, the adults had gone mad, only empty shells not worth the effort but to be cattle to strengthen him, but why he would need more strength when head effectively trapped every single one of them, broke them, crushed they will to live… but now he was king of a barren land. No more fun for him if there was no one to be scared, no joy if they were not there to be hunted and no point in being here if there was no one to had some fun… but then it happened. He feels it. There was a dream warrior in springwood, someone fresh, someone who was his ticked out of here. He opened a portal to springwood to look at who could have entered in his dominions. A little butterball. He smiled at this; this little boy was his way out… he just needed to waken his defenses. He then detected it; an old fatass was sleeping close to the boy. He now had a plan... And what he need is to just give this kid a proper welcome to springwood.

Greg slept soundly and conformable besides his son bed. It was a recurring dream that he had at the moment. He was sitting while Steven played with Connie in the beach and besides there was… still alive, the love of his life.

-Do you think that? Our grandchildren will love me?—he asked to his wife.

-Greg, I am sure they will appreciate you as much as Steven and I do—she said leaning close to him, hugging him while they looked at Steven and Connie laugh… the she added squeezing his arm a little—which is nothing at all—she said leaving his side and beginning to laugh.

-what?—he asked completely confused about this affirmation of her wife which hurt him greatly.

\- Oh Greg—Rose said classing her hand at the front and leaning to the front in a coy way—what used you are to Steven? He doesn't need you—she said in a sweet sing tone—he can't relate to the old has never been—she said letting a bigger laugh which sunk Greg spirit further—oh Mr. universe—she said leaning a little to speak to Greg ear—you simply were and had always be a worthless loser—said in deep guttural voice.

-!WHAT!?—he screamed more for the sudden change of voice than for the hurtful words.

There was no answered…nor he was in the beach anymore. He was inside a huge room full with pipes and steam going out of them. Looked like an old factory of some kind. He walked trough only route to walk, a slim corridor.

-hello, is there someone there?—he asked to no one, he could only hear water dripping and some steam coming out of the pipes and ducts. The silence was really maddening. He decides to climb through a ladder that was at the end of the corridor. Climbing trough a series of ladders to see better the way out he realized… this place had no end. In front of him there was a series of tubes ad boiler without end I sight…then I heard it. Slowly first but little by little it became clearer, there was a laugh. Cold like the metal of the pipes and raspy as rocks on the beach. It was a men laughing while walking towards him.

\- Hey!—he shouted to the man—know how to get out of here?—he asked hoping to get far from this scary place.

-Leave?—the man asked getting closer with his head lower, like minding his step—why so soon? Don't you like my little…special place?—he asked sounding mockingly hurt.

-oh no is just that...—he stopped when walking towards the man he saw it. In his right hand there was a glove. Looked like a gauntlet of some medieval armors that he had seen in some photos. What make it different was the fact the at the point of his fingers there was four blades. He also finally saw the man clearly. Slim but broad shouldered, with a sweater that looked old and worn out. He wore a old brown hat and the brim covered his face a little, mostly because he was looking down.

-I insist, have a SIT—he yelled.

Greg felt something hitting the back of his legs, forcing them to bend. He sat in a chair that there was not there before. Then is hands were trapped by wires in the arm of the chair, the chair fused to the ground immobilizing him. He was frankly freaked out right now.

-Oh Mr. Universe…don't you understand…here—he whispered the last word—I am GOD—he shouted while he grabbed his face with both hands forcing him to look at his face.

Greg could not help but scream at what he saw. In front of him was a horribly burned man. The cruel smiles show teeth that were sight or burn. What was left of his ears was a little melted. Then there were his blue eyes. Never had he been seen with such coldness in his life.

-shss you rock fucker—he said teasingly—for once in you worthless life you will be useful.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?—Greg squirm to not look at his face.

-The son of your pink fat bitch will be my way out of this town—Freddy told with a smile in his face.

-Steven?...what do you want to do with Steven?—Greg Asked.

-he is a living portal… a door to other dreams…to other places…-he said and began to laugh—and you, you are just—he said beginning to deepen his voice—the first step to my plan—he finished with his bladed index finger pointed to him

-I...I will never let you get close to Steven!—Greg said voice trembling but full of resolution.

\- Oh but you already did it—he said sing mocking him—after all…-he pause and put his glove hand over his chest—you gave him YOUR HEARTH—he said and then he pulled his glove back and penetrated his rib cage.

Greg screamed in pain as his gloved hand played with his insides.

Pearl was walking the motel parking lot making guard…then she heard a blood curling scream that she wished never had heard. Running she came to the room and violently opened the door Garnet having come to the room at the same time.

-Steven—Screamed Garnet.

-Steven are you alright what…-Pearl began and then stopped.

Trashing in the bed there was Greg, grabbing his chest. Steven was horrified screaming "dad". Amethyst was freaking out asking to Steven then to Garnet and Pearl what she need to do. Finally Greg stepped out of the bed and walked to Steven…then he collapsed over Steven hand still in his chest. Steven was now beyond shocked. He looked at Garnet, then to Pearl who was covering his mouth horrified and Amethyst still freaking out. He tried in a desperate attempt to put his tears and spit on his father…maybe it will happen what Lars got…but nothing happened. He then he screamed in genuine pain for he knew… his father was gone.

Garnet picked Greg and rushing while pearl carried Steven to the van, amethyst close behind they boarded the van. Pearl at the wheel searching for the local hospital while amethyst moved Greg and Steven sobbed in the back part of the van. After 5 minutes they found the springwood hospital. Garnet carrying Greg Rushed inside while pearl guided Steven to the waiting room. Garnet returned and signaled to Pearl to come to her side. Pearl Stood and walked to Garnet who grabbed her by her right arm and guided her out of Steven hear shot.

-Greg is gone—Garnet said in a flat but sad tone.

-The doctor told…-Began pearl but Garnet stopped her by taking his glasses off.

-I am sorry—she said, her blue eye was crying. She had seen…that Greg truly was gone.

Pearl cover her face with her hands and began to sob…how they will explain this to Steven.

-How this happened? This was supposed to be a vacation for Steven—Pearl began to said

-It happened is part of human Life—Garnet said.

-Do you think that someday Steven could…- but she stopped her question…it was too painful to ask.

The night was spent filling paper work to make sure Greg was properly prepared to be buried. Garnet fill everything for them while pearl tried to get enough courage to talk to Steven. Steven for his part sobbed until he fell asleep… no one tried to bother him. Amethyst was hit nearly as hard as Steven and wandered for the Streets.

In the morning Garnet came out of the hospital carrying Greg Body and Casket…they paid extra to get him ready for travel. She gently deposited in the back f the van and let pearl the driving. She tried to used future vision to see how they could deal with this back home…then she locked something disturbing. There was a figure laughing at the top of Beach City Lighthouse. She did not recognize the man nor know who he was, but the vision disturbed her. In the back Steven was looking at his father coffin. Pearl trying to comfort him embraced him and told him to sleep a little while they drove to home, deciding to join him in the floor of the van. Comfortably Steven closed his eyes and shed some tear while pearl passed one arm over him. Inside Steven mind, there was someone that relished in the success of his plan.

-Soon…sleep you little shit…you just marked me free—Said Freddy from the now weakened mind of Steven.


	2. The vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems must prepare gregs wake...and garnet sees something that only gives her more questions

After they arrived to Beach City there was so much to do. First Steven was carried still soundly sleeping by pearl. After she put him in his bed, she came down to the kitchen were amethyst and garnet waited.

-he is sleeping now…oh Garnet what are going to do?—pearl asked frustrated and distraught leaning in the island.

-I think that…we need to prepare Greg funeral—Garnet said putting a hand over pear shoulder.

-but how…I mean…yes we had a small ceremony for Rose organized by Greg but…I don't know the specifics of that kind of…-began pearl but then amethyst spook.

-call Andy—she said looking down.

-what?—said pearl confused for a moment.

-Andy, Greg brother? Call him. Tell him of everything that happen. Tell me when you have everything ready—said amethyst who began to walk to the temple door.

-amethyst, we need to plan this together—garnet said standing in the middle of the house facing amethyst as she got to the temple door.

-no, you don't need me…I won't be of much help anyway…just like I wasn't of too much help when Greg died—amethyst said entering her room and closing the door.

-Well that was sure mature of her—pearl said looking in disbelief at were the door was

-she is hurt…she will get around in time…she is not the only one who needs time to accept this—Garnet said looking at pearl.

-well…at least she gave us a good idea—said pear as she walked to the phone. After she picked it up she looked at garnet and asked—Garnet…could you help me with…-but she did not needed to say anymore. Garnet went to her side and together marked the call.

It was a painful and awkward process trying to explain to Andy what exactly had happen with his younger brother. After a couple of recollections of the facts and one or two nearly breakdowns by pearl, they finally got Andy to understand that they needed his help to prepare Greg's wake. That and calm Andy when they told him that his brother body was in the van. After listening to Andy instructions about what was needed they begun to prepare everything…which mean to repeat the process of explaining everything to the people who new Greg in Beach City. The pizzas, the mayor, Vidalia and family, every single one of them…then there was the problem to tell Connie. Garnet decided to make the call at night herself because she doubted that pear could deal with it right now after having to relive the memory every time that people asked what happened. Steven was already awakened but he was in the couch, sitting in silence once looking at the coffin which was in a base at the front of the temple. Amethyst still wasn't out.

A couple of hours after, Steven received Andy who as soon as he saw his nephew he hug him and told him that everything will be fine. He then walked to garnet who showed him were it was the coffin and as soon he saw his brother, he turned to garnet and huge her, sobbing. Garnet was so confused but she did what it feel good to do, she hugged him back and finally a couple of tears went out of her under her glasses…it finally sink in for her…Greg, her friend and father of Steven was gone and she could do nothing about it…how humans dealt with this all the time?

After a while she and pearl sat down to properly plan the ceremony and decorations. Pearl set to get pictures of Greg and garnet said that will get the flowers. After saying this she went to the portal and disappeared. Not long after that happen amethyst finally came out of the room. She was carrying something with her, a red book or it looked like one. Then Steven understood…it was a photo album. She searched for a chair and then put the album there and signed to herself. As soon as she saw Steven she tried to smile, but this became impossible when he hugged her. Steven finally spoke to her.

-it wasn't your fault—He said trying to give a smile.

-I did nothing anyway—she answered not meeting his eye.

-Oh amethyst—he said and invited her to help with the decoration.

The ceremony was calm and quiet one, Steven receiving the condolences of every person that knew his father. The cool kids in particular understood, even taking him in ride to talk about it. The Pizza twins even said that they won't know how to deal with the death of one of the member of their family. Garnet for his part traveled to get fresh flowers…only the best she thought will be appropriated.

Pearl got a photo were get looked at his happiest…it was a photo of him and rose when Greg was still young. Along all the other photos where of him and Steven and a few with the full crystal gems…she even got a piece of the music video enlarged enough to put with the other photos. Close to night Connie finally arrived and immediately went to Steven side to speak with him. Garnet was happy that Connie got to make Steven smile genuine for a couple of minutes. After all was done they went and buried Greg in Beach city cemetery. It all was so surreal to the gems... but it also awake in them a dreadful question…was Steven destined to die like Greg? Secretly pearl had also been collecting every single piece of book relating to hearth diseases and every book in proper dieting to live longer and healthy, she also considered to get Steven at monthly check ups with Connie mother. Amethyst also utilized the afternoon that she was in his room to search for every piece of weight training equipment that she go, she convinced herself that it was her duty to train Steven out of disease…I that way she could do something instead of what she did not do before. Garnet for his part that night set her to meditate and see if she could detect or see if Steven was mortal in the human way. But she saw something completely different.

Standing in the middle of what before was the fair was Steven, nobody in sight…he looked different, his stare was completely empty, no happiness no sadness and he was carrying a bag. Garnet focused in this vision and then she saw…Steven was talking with something that wasn't there.

-please no more—he said to no one and then…something flung Steven against one of the buildings and the bag that he was carrying open…it was amethyst gem…it was all of their gems. The gem then elevated by itself and for a moment she thought that the gem was going to regenerate…but instead she saw how a light scratch appeared on top of it.

-PLEASE NO. I WILL DO AS YOU SAY just don't shatter them- he said—the scratch stopped and then she saw that Steven grabbed his arm falling in pain. Garnet ran to see what happen and then she saw it as the Steven in her vision pulled his sleeve of his pink hoddie: "ocean city" was carved n his flesh.

-I will go…but please not them—he said as he collected the gems and walked out of the city. Crying in his arm either from pain or to heal it. Garnet came out of his vision asking herself what it meant.


	3. There is always space for one more

The night after Greg funeral…the pizzas returned to their house and after every single one had finish getting ready to go the bed. The pizza twins could not sleep about what happened to Steven.

-I heard from him that his fatter just began to scream and then he woke up saw him grabbing his chest and…-Jenny did a falling movement with her hand.

-that is horrible…oh poor Steven—Kiki said, the she thought for a moment—have you ever thought about it?

-what? You mean death?—Jenny asked.

-yes, I mean sometimes I wonder about gradma—kiki the added—I mean. She is old and we don't know, maybe…someday not far…

-shut up—jenny said—grandma was just chosen mayor, she is strong she will not die…she can't—she said really frustrated that the conversation had diverged to such uncomfortable topic.

-Greg was a big deal younger and that happen…I don't want grandma to die but—she could not continue. Maybe jenny was right. This maybe was not the time.

Without them wanting to talk more of this, they just lay there unable to sleep.

In her room Naneufa was just getting in bed. Poor Steven…the kid was now without father and mother, and so young. At least she heard the Greg leaved all his money to him so he was pretty much set for life if the amount that she hard was close to being real. After that she thought…maybe they will give him something to ease the pain…a free pass to eat a piece of pizza every day…but first she will have to convince kofi for this to happen. She smiled knowing that kiki and jenny will surely get her back. Then she signed and began to drift to sleep.

Neneufa was sitting with her family, enjoying a good dinner, every single one was getting a lot she was so happy. She looked at her food proud of the work of her granddaughters. So she asked.

-kiki will you give me the salt?—she asked smiling to kiki. Who then turned to see her and said.

-why don't you take it yourself?—kiki said smiling but cold.

Naneufa was baffled, kike had never talked like this, and even jenny who was the most rebel will never answered her like that.

-kofi. Look at yur daughter she just…-but naneufa stoped when kofi then slamed his hand in the table.

-mom will you shut your mouth, we were having a good time without you getting annoying—he said looking at him genuine annoyed.

Naneufa was now really hurt. This not how this usually went, she then turned to jenny.

-jenny—she began to said.

-UGH, what now—the she raise herself up and grabbed the salt shaker. She then unscrewed the top, walked to her and poured the salt all over her food—enough salt for you eh granny—she said giving her the cruelest tone and smile that she ever saw.

Naneufa could not stand this they got up of her chair and got to her room…or at least that was she meant to do…instead she was now inside of a boiler room of some kind.

-hello…is there someone here?—she asked to no one. This was really weird; she had never seen this place before. The she heard behind her.

-well, well, is not every day when you see a old spook in a nice neighborhood like this—the voice said at the end of a long corridor that wasn't there before.

Naneufa passed from baffled to offended. It had been year's since she heard that term used.

-I am not a spook—she said walking towards the man who had said that, she could see that he was at the end of the corridor, leaning against the wall. He had a hat, looked to her tall and skinny with a sweater.

-really—he said entertained—because. My little darkie bitch you look like one of them to me—he said walking slowly towards her and finally moving his right hand.

Neneufa heard it before seen it. The sound of metal against metal hurt her ears to the point that she had to cover them. The she looked at the sparks flying from the wall were his hand had make contact. In his right hand there was clearly knifes at the tips of his fingers, the knives were touching the wall scratching it creating the sparks and the noise. She understood that she was in danger so she turned around and began to run as much as she could…but before she could reach the end of the corridor a wall of fire stopped her. She was trapped and before deciding if it was worth it to jump or to run and evade the man she heard him.

-no,no you don't leave…until I had my fun—she heard him just behind her. She turned and finally saw him clearly. The sweater was red with dark green. His hat had seen better days and in his right hand there was some kind of glove, where the knives came out of it. But his face made her cover her mouth, both to avoid a scream and to contain her disgust. There, in front of her, was the worst burn that he had ever seen, his face was clearly showing muscle in some places, her ears melted and with a "moist" quality to it. He then moved fast with his gloved hand and graved her by her green sweater. He slammed her against the wall.

-shsss, don't ruin the mood—he said—oh where are my manners—he said as he removed his hat…and pat of his skull showing his pulsating brain which began to ooze.

Neneufa nearly puck.

-you wanted salt…maybe you like this—he said as he god his bare brain closer to her face, she squirmed as much as her age allowed it but still she got smeared with it. She was crying now. Desperate she began to punch it.

-HAHAHA…HAVE YOU NOT GOT IT YET?—he said looking at her—look—he showing his left hand and then slowly putting it to the wall of fire. She looked how the fire burned his already ruined hand, then she looked how blister explode and then skin fell , by the time that he pulled his hand out there was just burned bone with a couple of pieces of skin. Then the bones began to move as he got his hand close to her face—I am ETERNAL—he said laughing as her tried to avoid his hand—but you, will help me to become stronger.

-what?—she asked confused.

-Your soul -he said, passing his hand from his face, to the front of her—it will be soon the time when I will have your girls—he laugh.

-no, you can't…-but he cut her.

-you know…you need to lose a few pounds…let me help you…FEEL THE BURN—he said ad he grabbed her and put her in the firewall.

Jenny had decided to go get some water when she heard the fire alarm sounding. Running she went to the kitchen but the fire was not there. She heard again…I was in grandma room. Running like never in her life she got to her grandma door and tried to enter. But the door was locked pounding the door she screamed.

-Gunga, OPEN, THE ALARM…-she stopped when she heard her grandmother screaming in pain.

A couple of seconds she heard steps and turning she saw his father and sister coming, she explained everything while she still tried to open the door. Hi father then prepared himself and crashed whit the door breaking in…inside Neneufa was turning and twisting her bed which was in fire…she was trapped in the bed covers. Running kiki tried to put the fire of but it was not used…soon Neneufa stopped moving. Kiki could not look at her grandma. But it was obvious that she was dead.


	4. The blond girl

Steven did not know were he was…this wasn't beach city. The place had two story houses and to his left there was a white two story house with a red door that had the number 1428. Looking at the neighborhood baffled Steven then heard laugh. Turning his head rapidly there it was. It was girl hiding behind a big tree looking at him. She was dressed in white dress and was blond blue eyed. She looked at him smiling and said.

-do you want to play?—

-uhm…I don't know—he said remembering that his dad—maybe we can walk?—he said trying to smile at her.

-you just think I am ugly—the girl said as she began to run from him

-hey wait—he shouted running now—I don't think you are ugly…I just had really too much to think about and…-he suddenly stopped when he saw the same girl jumping rope between two other girls: same blonde hair and blue eyes…and same white dress.

-come and play whit us Steven…just jump whit me—she said in a calm voice.

-ugh ok I do it—he said defeated

As he entered the rope and began to jump he notice that slowly but getting louder, the girl began to sing.

One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

-uh? Who is Freddy—Steven asked confused…the girl only smiled and keep singing

Three, four, Better lock your door

-Why I need to look my door?—he ask as the other girls joined the chorus.

Five, six, grab a crucifix.

Steven noted that the rope went faster.

Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late.

-Girls stop, this is creepy—he nearly yelled.

Nine, ten, Never sleep again...

The he tripped. As he rose up he noticed that it was no longer day. The girls were gone and the house was now different. Now it was old, the white paint had long ago lost its shine and the door was bolted with bars in the windows. As he got closer to the house to look better the door opened and a shadow appeared there.

-hello kid—the shadow of a man said to him.

-eh…hello…hum sir, have you seen some girls pasing?—steven asked getting weirded out by this.

-oh…I have seen a lot of girls boy—then the man came out of the house. He was dressed with battered old black pants, a green and red sweater and his right hand resting in his right shoulder and brown old hat. his face was obscured from view.

-maybe I should search them in other place—Steven said backing out.

-I am afraid chubby that you can't leave—he said letting out a laugh.

-hey! That wasn't nice—Steven said back to the man—you need to apologize.

-or what?—he said finally stepping in the light.

Steven never thought that he could feel both fear and disgust at the same time. In front of him the man looked terrifying. His face was burned; skin red with muscle showing, what was left of his skin had a glossy slimy tone, his teeth which were smiling now were complete sighted, her ears fuse with skin and in his right hand which finally leave his shoulder was now showing a claw.

Before Steven could react he heard a voice that said.

-STEVEN WAKE UP—turning quickly she saw a woman dressed in white—STEVEN. -

-Steven wake up—amethyst said to Steven.

-UH WHAT—Steven said disoriented

-wake up dude, is time to work out—said amethyst. She was dressed in a purple track suit and as she said that she began to jog in place.

-work out…but amethyst…is 6:00 am—Steven said.

-better…the beach is alone, the air is fresh and there is no sun so by the time when we come back it will be day—she said while doing jumping jacks.

-ok—he said accepting that there simply was no way to get her to quit.

After getting dressed, amethyst and Steven began their morning jog. Steven thought that maybe this was a good idea. This was calm, it was not really bad for him and took his mind from thinking about his father…not to mention that the moon that was now lowering in the horizon looked beautiful.

-hey amethyst…how much are we going to run?—asked Steven after some time when his legs were beginning to hurt a little.

-the book said that a healthy human can probably run 5 k without problems so I programmed 7 k—then amethyst looked to the side—I left a bunch of marks to know how far we got—she said signaling a couple of rocks—so we must be in the 5fth k Steven…two more to go—she said picking up the pace.

This was going to hurt. After pushing the last 2 k Steven was inside Amethyst in her helicopter form…they were returning to the house after 57 minutes. Of running which amethyst was satisfied with the time they marked. Then Steven saw it.

-amethyst wait—Steven said suddenly signaling the pizzas house where a couple of police people were and an ambulance was parked.

-whoa, what happen there—amethyst said descending and transforming back trying to catch-up to Steven who was already close to jenny.

-jenny I saw police cars and that ambulance…what happen are you or your sister hurt?—Steven asked pinking.

-no…is gunga—jenny then crossed her arms and holding sobs said—she was sleeping and then there was a short-circuit in a lamp…there was a fire and she—jenny could not continue anymore and began sobbing.

Steven was beyond shock, he began to turn to see that kiki was already there and after begging to tell him that this was not true she sadly corroborated her sister story…her grandmother was death.


	5. Honey trap

In school Connie was completely distracted. What normally was a entertaining class with professor Flores about physics resulted in a long boring theory reading that proved challenging to keep awake from. At his front there were a couple of kids who must have give up and fell asleep. To her left…two lines from her chair, there was a boy who could not stop looking t her.

Eric had given up on Connie sometime ago. He knew that boy…Steven, was not only his best friend but probably sooner or later he will be Connie's boyfriend. Sighing he just tried to put his mind in class while once on a while looking at Connie. She looked really good with her new haircut. After a while the class was simply too much. Grabbing a book he put his head over it and put his head looking at Connie. Bit by bit he stopped hearing the teacher and his eyes began to nearly close…suddenly he heard Connie voice and he open his eyes. Looking at Connie he saw that she had his hand raised.

-Teacher, can I go to the restroom?—Connie asked.

-Sure but come back soon—the teacher said with a smile.

As Connie stood up she looked at Eirc I the eye and with her eyes signaled to the door…the she smiled. Eric was completely confused by this…did Connie just give her some kind of signal. As Connie made her way to the door she then looked back to him one last time and again signaled him with her eyes "come with me". Eric sat there confused for a good minute that felt like an hour…then he smiled and decided to see if it was what he thought. Rising his hand he asked the same question to the teacher. After he got out of the classroom he turned and saw Connie at the end of the hallway signaling him finger over her mouth to keep quiet. He followed her…she was going out of the school. As soon as he got out of school he saw the beach…and Connie's shoes. He wondered what it meant when he saw the now barefoot Connie laughing and signing him to follow her. He began to run towards her…and as soon as he catch up her in the edge of the sea she stopped and turned. She then said.

-let's swim—Said Connie with coy smile.

-but Connie…we don't have swimming suits and…-but he stopped when he saw that Connie was beginning to open her pants and turned…this was too good to be real. She wanted to skinny dip? Then he turned and he saw the proof…there in a pile was Connie's clothes and that sealed the deal. He undressed and entered the water were he saw Connie swimming meters from him. He swam to her and suddenly Connie turned floating and smiled to him…the she submerged and Eric waited…and waited. Getting worried Eric turned himself to search her and discovered that there was no land. He was in the middle of the ocean. Time past and he began to getting anxious. The he saw something under him. It looked like a stain in water but was coming under him. The spot extended under him and finally surface enough to see it…there was a metallic smell to it. He screamed when realization hit him…it was blood. Swimming with all his might to get far from the blood in the sea he soon stopped when he saw other stain in front of him. Quickly he changed curse but the stain was surrounding him. So panicked was him that he did not saw the bubbles behind him and the figure that suddenly jumped laughing. He just turned to see some metallic claws and a horrible charred face.

Conie was about to fall asleep when she heard noise from her left. Turning to her side she saw Eric trashing on his chair and then suddenly standing up. He began to cough blood in front of everyone. Every single kid either freaked out or looked horrified beyond words. Mr. Flores just covered his mouth with his hand and looked at the surreal scene. Suddenly Eric fell to his knees and blurted out in raspy voice a song.

One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, Better lock your door

Five, six, grab a crucifix.

Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late.

Nine, ten, Never sleep again...

Connie's mother was shocked for what probably was one of the strangest deaths that she ever saw. There were no marks in the kid's body but his lungs and stomach was full with blood…not his blood. Picking up Connie and looking as her child with her shoes with blood stains was enough to make her decision…for the good of her mental health she will prepare Connie his clothes and let her stay the weekend at Steven's house.

-Connie…are you ok?—Priyanka asked to her daughter waiting and dreading the answered.

-what that song meant?—Connie said absented to herself.

-song?—her mother asked confused.

-oh mom sorry what did you said?—Connie said

-I wanted to know…well if you are ok?—she said finally.

-well i…I don't know—she said –it was so weird…and that weird song—she said distressed.

-did he said something?—Priyanka asked now curios…maybe there was the key to this.

-I sounded like a rhyme to jump rope… One, two, Freddy's coming for you- Connie intoned.

-do you know a Fred in class?—she asked.

-no one in class is called Fred mom—Connie said frustrated—that is what it makes it so weird…all the kids from school were talking about it…even the older kids—with a sigh Connie went back to thinking I silence…who ever Freddy was now every single kid in school knew of him. After her mom finally arrived to Steven's house she said a goodbye to her and with a final kiss she drove home.


	6. Night talk and Sadie Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie compare their dreams and The new Dream Warrior apears.

As soon as Connie entered the house she was surprised. Steven lay in his bed looking straight to the ceiling, amethyst was playing idle with a ball without sings of enjoyment and pearl was in the middle of a Lecture of sorts.  
\--and now that all had been adjusted, I think this new schedule will be a success—Pearl said trying to sound satisfied but not coming across as such.  
\-- Hello—Connie said timid. It was so weird to see everybody so sad and defeated.  
\--Connie—Steven said as he ran down the stairs and hugged her…her hearth fill with warmth and returning the hug she let him conduct her to the kitchen where she partake in the dinner that pearl had prepared for Steven…natural yogurt with nuts. Pearl explained that she was trying to get Steven in a healthy hearth friendly diet while helping him get in shape with amethyst help who was also was preparing a training routine for Steven.  
\--so Connie, wanna go out with us in our morning jog?—said amethyst to Connie giving her a playful elbow to the ribs.  
\--Sure, it probably will help me to get quicker feet for my sword play—said smiling.  
\--I still not sure about those pieces of iron that you got for Steven…and that house that you are building with garnet outside—Pearl said weary.

  
\--Is a home gym P—amethyst said annoyed— those pieces of iron are called weights, and with the help of this book “Weightlifting” by Bob Hoffman we can get Steven to get like this—said transforming in her purple puma persona—hey Connie check me out, don’t you want Steven to get like this—amethyst said giving her a complicity wink.  
Connie stopped to think for a moment…there she was lying in the beach while a shadow blocked the sun from her…then gently the shadow carried her bridal style. Steven smiled her while she reclined her head on Steven chest.  
\--Connie, are you alright? you were drooling—Said Steven baffled.  
\--How messy here take this—pearl offered a napkin—I agree are you fine?—Pearl said concerned.  
\--She is fine pearl, she is just imagining what could be—amethyst said nudging her with her head.  
Internally Connie thought: “don’t be Shallow, don’t be Shallow”.  
After diner pearl told them the new schedule so Connie had time to understand it. At 6:30 Steven raised to do his 5k run with Amethyst, after the returned they will partake amethyst weight training session. Then at 7:30 is breakfast time. Then at 1:00 it will be time for a meal and finally at 5 or 6 dinner. Connie then asked if pearl subscribed herself to the 4 hour rule for food intake. Pearl politely smiled. Connie took note to talk with her mother o she could talk to Pearl about nutrition and strength training at a young age…or as much young age as Steven could be classify.  
As they prepared Steven for bed they thought of the bed arrangements. Steven proposed to let Connie sleep on her bed while he took the couch. Pearl for his part argued that such will be detrimental for his spinal health. Amethyst citing one of her books said that sleeping in the flat ground will help his posture so she proposed a sleepover. That last argument forced Pearl into the actual arrangement…Connie and Steven sill share the bed but there will be pillows separating the two.  
Connie turned her head to see Steven looking back at her smiling and quickly got back to stare at the ceiling. This was going to be awkward. Then she got an idea.  
\--so Steven, how was your day?—trying small talk for a change.  
\--well, Amethyst and I ran for 7k trough the beach and…gunga is death—he told with sadness.  
\--she is death?—Connie asked confused. Two deaths I the same day must have been a coincidence.  
\--yeah…Kiki told me that she was sleeping and some lamp must have malfunctioned and then the sparks caused a fire in her bed—Steven began recounting—amethyst saw a bunch of police cars and an ambulance.  
\--My day was also very weird—Connie began recounting—Eric a kid from my class died today also.  
\--whoa…how it happen?—  
\--well…it was really weird…we were having this theory lecture in physics class when…Eric began to move violently in his chair…the he suddenly stood up and he…began to puke—Connie remembered with a pang of nausea in her stomach.  
\--puke?—Steven said confused  
\--he…began puking blood…it was disgusting…and after a while he stopped but then…I swear I am not making this one up but…he began to say a song—Connie said propping herself up with her left arm—it went like this: One, two, Freddy's coming for you…--she began but…  
\--Three, four, Better lock your door—Steven continued without missing a beat.  
\--…How did you know the lyrics?—Connie asked very unnerved by this.  
\--Connie…can I tell you something that happened last night?—he asked unsure if he should talk or not.  
\--yes…of course Steven—Connie said putting herself in her knees and leaning towards him. The only light was the moon outside of Steven window.  
\--Last night I had this really freaky dream…I was in this neighborhood and there was this house…and…this blond girl—he began to said.  
\--Blond girl? Is someone that I know—Connie asked about 90% curios and 10% jealous?  
\--I don’t think so but…she was jumping rope and singing that same song…then this man appeared—Steven said  
\--a man?—  
\--yes...he was skinny like Lars but taller, he had this weird sweater and a hat…and claws—  
\--the man had claws?—  
\--I his right-hand like a glove, with blades or knives coming out of here—Steven said trying to mimic the pose that Freddy had taken when he met him.  
\--a glove…like a gauntlet?—Connie asked  
\--yea but knives coming out of his fingers tips—Steven said.  
\--And what he told you?—  
\--he just mocked me and called me chubby—Steven said then paused and looked to his stomach—I knowing am soft but…that was rude—he said slightly hurt.  
Connie looked Steven…she knew that he wasn’t skinny like her but he was hardly what one would call fat…chubby maybe but just baby fat.  
\--you are not fat Steven…and even then—she began to say but then Steven continued.  
\--Then I saw this old woman—  
\--An old woman?—Said Connie curios.  
\--Yeah…she was dressed all in white and..I don’t know her clothes were weird—  
\--Weird? How? What was she wearing Steven?—Connie asked leaning closer to hear all details.  
\--it looked like a cloth in her head…her forehead was covered I this white…hat cape—he said scratching his head trying to get details.  
\--wait a minute Steven—Connie said…then she got to her backpack and searched for a notebook and a pencil. After doodling n her way up the stairs to Steven bed she handed the notebook to Steven—did it look like this?  
\--yeah, that was what she was wearing in her head—  
\--Steven…this is a nun’s headgear—  
\--What’s a nun?—Steven said confused.  
\--Well…a nun is a member of a religious order…generally a Christian one—she said thinking that she should have seen it coming…obviously Steven had ever seen of hear of nun’s.  
\--And what is a Christ…?—  
\--Steven…that is not important right now…what I mean is…you saw something that you have never seen in your life…a nun and you heard the same song that Eric said before dying…there must be a connection—Connie then began to tap her chin thinking about what they both knew and how it could be correlated in a coherent way.  
\--What do you think that Freddy stands for?—  
\--Probably Frederick or Alfred…but then there are a lot of variations of the name Steven and I don’t quite know which one it is—Connie said thinking about it—and even if we got his first name we could not know for sure who is without the place or the…--  
\--we should talk this in the morning—Steven said—is very late and frankly I am getting creep out.  
\--fine…but we will investigate about this tomorrow—Connie said smiling and getting comfortable in her side of the bed she began to drift to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sadie laid there sleeping comfortable in her bed…her blond hair Cushing her head in her pillow…her TV turned on with static that signaled the end of the movie that she was watching before…Her favorite series in Bulgarian horror the lurch. As she laid there sleeping she will have no idea what she was going to experience…beyond quitting her crappy job selling doughnuts…more intense that any movie that she had ever seen.

\--thanks’ for buying sir… have a good day—after the client leave the store Sadie sigh…there it was another night alone in this thankless job, there it was another fake smile…it wasn’t always like this, when Lars was still part of the Big Doughnut it was…passable. Leaning in the counter she began to play with the doughnuts that were for free taste…then a guy enter the shop  
\--Good night…--she began but then she was suddenly interrupted.  
\--welcome to the big…doughnut…what can I do for you…aren’t you sick of that standard greeting—The man said sounding both amused and a little annoyed.  
\--well…it’s granting after while—she conceded as the man made his way to the counter and then she got a very good look at him. He was middle age probably late 30s or early 40s, blond curly hair and blue eyes, very sharp face…kind like sour cream but his hair was more golden blonde than platinum. He used a sweater, green and red horizontal lines…in his head there was a brow hat like Ronaldo but badly battered. Over the sweater he used long dark trench coat that stopped at his ankles—Mr.?  
\--Freddy would be enough—he finished as he leaned on the counter getting to close toher comfort—my juicy blondy…--he said looking at her like she was some sort of meat.  
\--Sir…could you tell me what is what you want—Sadie was already repelled by his initial appearance but now he was obviously leering at her—or I will kindly suggest you to leave…now—she said looking at him straight to the eye.  
\--oh…the little girl is mad…very well but give me the vanilla one…the one with cream I the hole—he said smiling at her.  
Slowly, Sadie began to get the doughnut trying to keep making eye contact…if it was necessary to chase this one out she would do it.  
\--it will be 2.59—she said handing him the bag with his doughnut.  
\--here fatass—he said extending his right hand…but before she could answer him she saw something that wasn’t there before…in his right hand was some kind of glove made of metal... in the points of the fingers there were clear and pointed blades…on his hand there was 3 big dollar coins…he remembered that his grandpa had some of them. She changed her feet in posture and tried to keep calm…how she did not see that he was armed…those weren’t there before.  
\--what? Is my money no good for you?—he said giggling a little.  
\--no just…--but before she could finish he put the coins in his left hand and throw them to her face. As she covered to avoid the strike she heard a strong laugh…then she open her eyes…this was no longer the store…it was a forest. The crooked forest...the one they used in the lurch part 2.

she began to walk in the middle of the misty forest and then she heard metal in her pocket. Searching in her it show the three coins that he paid her…the she hard that laugh again and she saw the shadow coming from her left. Turning she saw the same man dressed exactly minus he trench coat but he was changed, gone were the blond locks, gone was every inch of skin own replaced by burned or charred remains…his shoulder with the glove was dropping a little and with palm up he was moving the blades.  
\--Down the rabbit hole…Alice?—he asked amused.  
\--Who are you?—  
\--I am god…but Freddy would be enough—he said as he got closer.  
Looking everywhere she saw a long piece of wood in the ground…thinking fast she grabbed the wood and giving it a good swing she smacked it to the face, quickly while he stumbled she hit him in the right leg forcing him to kneel and as soon he raised his glare to her, she let the wood fall in his head…and then he keep hitting him in the ground…she could heard his voice…he was laughing. Stepping back I looked how he simple stood up once again moving his right index finger from one side to the other.  
\--Dumb little bitch…I have been burned, my body blessed, tear limb by limb, unbirth even…but I still here—he said—and you and I, have so much to do.  
\--no this is a dream, this is not real—she tried to reason, this was just a dream  
\--you are wrong…this is my nightmare—he said as he keeps getting closer despite her walking back.  
\--….this is my dream—  
\--what?—he asked curious.  
\--this is my dream and…I not some fat dumb bitch—she said, her glare firmly in the ground as Freddy was just front her. Her fist was trembling.  
\--Then cunt who are you?—he said raising his glove ready to slash her on the face.  
\--I AM SADIE KILLER—she screamed  
\--What the F…--was all that Freddy could said before he was expelled against a three.  
As he looked up he saw her. Gone was the uniform that she had wore the moment before, there she was dressed in a black leather jacket, her eyes had some red shadow and her teeth were sharp like a shark, in her left hand was a spear.  
\--You want to dance fucker let’s dance—she said looking at him and pointing her spear towards him.  
He smiled and opened his claw hand. Sadie ran towards him and jumped in the air eluding the swipe of him and landing just behind him. As soon as he turned she trusted her spear and stabbed him in the hearth.  
\--ARGHHHH YOU FAT BITCH—he said grabbing the spear with his ungloved hand as she was pushing until he was pinned against a tree. The pain feel to real, There was no doubt anymore, she was a dream warrior, he would need more strength before facing her again.  
\--HAD ENOUGH?—  
\--hehehee…you know, this dance is too alone we need company—he said…the she heard a sound that she knew too well. Looking back for a second she saw the dirt moving a little…then a hand pop from beneath. First was a limb then the whole body. In front of her she could see at least 50 points…the zombies. Then she heard a laugh and turning fast she saw him vanishing while she turned to face now a horde of no less than 50 undead.  
\--ok…WHO IS FIRST?—Sadie said to the horde that was getting close to her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Onion sleep placid in his room. Quite and calm. Suddenly he began to stir…sweat was forming on his forehead, little by little he began to grimace then red sots began to appear on his night shirt…  
As Sour cream went to the bathroom to urinate he began to ponder that crazy days that had went in beach city…Greg Universe was death and was Jenny and Kiki grandma…and if what the paper that he read was true, one of the kids on the local elementary school meet his end in very gruesome way.  
\--man…what is going on?—he sighed…the he heard it…it came from Onions room.  
Running he went to onions room and opening the door he almost puked…there was onions bed but onion wasn’t there…in his place there was a puddle of blood and something that he could not identify.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sadie haven while looking her next target…and suddenly she saw someone dropping a flying kick to the zombie head. Looking to see who it was she saw…Connie? And Steven?  
\--Sadie what’s going on?—Steven screamed as he thrown his shield and nailed 2 zombies beheading them in the process, for her parte Connie was slicing other 2 leaving only 6 left.  
\--Are you in my mind like that time with Lars?—she asked dodging the other zombie and stabbing it in the head.  
\--YES—  
After every single one of the zombies was dealt with they stopped and turned to see each other.  
\--Whoa…Sadie?—  
\--Yes Connie is me—Sadie said to the surprised Connie in her new get up.  
\--What happened here I feel that you were in trouble and…--  
\--This? I had it under control…you just help get my second air—she then moved her spear and showed the other corpses that fill the forest.  
\--Wow do you often dream of zombies Sadie?—Steven asked  
\--No steve, those were the warm up—said a fourth voice…all three turned to see freddy…but the forest was different, it was like someone had cut with laser a factory and in front of them, there was the endless maze of pipes…half forest half boiler room—how considerate of you…to get me a new….friend—he said looking at Connie up and down.  
\--Who are you?—Steven asked—and what do you want?  
\--I am Freddy Krueger, the springwood slasher—said while walking towards them his clawed hand resting on his left shoulder—and you…hehehe…just gave me everything that I wanted—he finished


	7. Amanda Krueger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie and the kids discused the past night events and Garnet and pearl investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the information was taken from the movies.

The three of them stood there watching the factory: Sadie holding her spear ready to pounce, at her right Connie holding her sword and Steven in the far right with his shield in guard position. At the front of them was Freddy looking more and more amused by the second. They were ready to anything until they heard 2 voices at the same time.

\--STEVE CONNIE WAKE UP—sounded follow soon after by—SADIE, DID YOU FEEL ASLEEP WATCHING MOVIES AGAIN?—the three of then stopped to look at each other confused by this…and the first to break the silence was Sadie.

\--Did that one was Jenn…WHOA!—Sadie realize then Steven and Connie could not contain they surprise as they saw Sadie vanishing from existence in front of them.

\--SADIE…what did you do to her?—Connie asked to Freddy tightening her grip on her sword

\-- _me?_ I’m afraid…that wasn’t me… _yet_ —Freddy said as he made a bye signal with his claw hand…it was that moment when Steven and Connie notice that they were disappearing from existence.

\--Steven, Connie wake up sleepy heads…is time to workout!—said a very enthusiastic amethyst shaking Steven who was still in his bed.

\--hummm? What?...oh no Connie!—Steven said turning quickly to see where Connie was…which was just in the other side of the bed. Fast he got to her side and stranding her he began to move her, trying to wake her up…eventually Connie began to stir.

\--ugh…Steven? STEVEN—Connie raised her head fast…that turned to be a bad idea especially when Steven was so close to her face. Groaning in pain Connie collapsed back into the bed rubbing her forehead while Steven moaned and fell on top of Connie.

\--hum guys …I am pretty sure that is not how you do it—amethyst said trying to contain her laughter. The scene was too weird. There was Connie laying on the bed one hand rubbing her poor forehead and Steven moaning covering his nose on top of her…it was a shame that amethyst did not have a camera in that instant.

As soon as Steven realizes where and what was he doing he quickly moved from being on top of Connie, while Connie could not stop herself from blushing profusely.  Dressing themselves in silence they follow amethyst who was still giggling and once they were outside they began their jogging with amethyst marking the route and now openly laughing.

\--Connie…sorry for—

\--Don’t worry…it was an accident—Connie said smiling at the little faux pass that Steven had done.

\--are you sure…it looked painful—he said jogging besides her.

\--Well it hurt a little but at least it wasn’t my nose—she said turning to look at him

\--yeah…but still… —but there was another thing that still nagged Steven—Connie do you remember the dream that we had?

\--oh yes…the zombies…Sadie slaughter them with a spear and—

\--Freddy Krueger—Steven concluded while the sun was going up—the springwood slasher…well now we got the name—

\--and the place…so Springwood—Connie said frowning a little trying to pin point were that was…the Steven suddenly blurt out

\--Connie, I think I know what place that guy was talking about—

\--Are you sure? Where is then—Connie asked turning to look at Steven as they neared the mark to turn and go back to the house.

\--is the town where…where my dad died—Steven finally said.

Connie for a couple of minutes didn’t know what to say to Steven, she simple keep on running and after what felt like ten minutes they had the house on sight she finally said to him.

\--Steven...I am so sorry I did not want to---but was cut short by Steven who simply said.

\--Its fine…maybe is a coincidence…but hey, we got the name and the place…we just have to search online—Steven finished smiling a little.

As they returned home amethyst who was way in front of them was putting ready the weights. There was a bench and a squat rack.

\--ok Steven…I programmed your routine according to the book…and what I think is your one rep max—she said pointing at the weights as they were lined up—well we begin with good old fashion pushups..For that reason we will need your help Connie—amethyst said pointing at her.

\--my help? How?—

\--you will be on Steve back so he had some challenge—said amethyst as she transformed in a harness and put Connie on Stevens back—now Steven..Drop and push—

After Steven complete the first set of pushups he immediately went to squats with what amethyst said was the warm up (about 135 pounds), after completing the set using the upper part of the rack amethyst got Steven to do some weighted chin ups (with Connie as the weight). The whole cycle was repeated until failure…which tanks for Steven gem biology took to the 6th set…which amethyst quickly noted to increase the weight next Monday…because the Sunday was deemed rest day. Connie soon was put in a body weight routine…because there was no way in hell that her mother will consent on lifting weights at her age. Once the whole workout finished they entered the house to find pearl finishing the touched of their breakfast. As they sat to eat were remind that by pearl that they simple stunk.

\--so Steven…do you think that that guy was a gem?—Connie said from inside the shower.

\--I don’t know…I didn’t saw his gem…--Steven said still wondering what that man or thing was…however the fact that he said that he lived in springwood or at least had some relation to the town still lingered—but I have never meet a gem monster that could talk yet.

\--He did not look like a gem monster…he looked burned…third degree if my mother photos are any indication—Connie said as she got out of the shower, towel over her head but already dressed—but…are you sure that you don’t know him? He said that you just gave him everything that he wanted.

\--I’m sure…and…maybe he was talking about the three of us…oh SADIE—Steven said remembering how Sadie suddenly disappeared—do you think he pulled her to his dream? Or maybe he is here in beach city right now?—Steven said beginning to pace back and forth.

\--Steven calm down…we don’t know if he is here…somebody like him will be quickly noticed…and as soon we finish eating we will search Sadie—Connie assured Steven as together they went to the kitchen and prepared themselves to eat what pearl had prepared for them.

            In the table was garnet leaning close to the sink looking deep in thought, amethyst was munching away on some chips…and pearl was sitting in a high chair waiting for Steven and Connie to arrive and eat what she had prepared for them…and to see if the recipe was as tasty as it said in the book. No long they were halfway done with breakfast when they heard the sound of somebody slamming its fist on the door. Steven and Connie watched each other thinking who could be so early and while they wandered amethyst was the one to open the door.

\--STEVEN CONNIE…o thank god you are alright—said Sadie stopping to check on them, looking like she got ready in a hurry—after jenny woke up I thought that I left you alone with that monster.

\--monster? Where? Where you two outside here last night?—pearl said complete lost on all the new information.

\--no…well maybe but now how you think we were—Steven tried to explain—its complicated—Steven finally said knowing that they need to tell everything from the start.

As they finish eating they explained what had happen yesterday…they explained how they entered Sadie’s dream and how they helped with her Zombie problem, how at the end Freddy Krueger appeared to them. For her part Sadie explained her dream, the estrange man who appeared in her donut dream and then how it changed to the crooked forest. The horde of zombies that she nearly annihilated and the part when Connie and Steven appeared and helped her kill the last zombies.

\--And that’s what happened before you two entered my dream—Sadie explained to them.

\--Well but all that was only a dream—Pearl said—just part of your imagination.

\--No…it was something else—Sadie said—when jenny wake me up so we could practice for our gig tomorrow in the party that sour cream had prepared…which is not going to happen now—Sadie suddenly turned somber and from her jacked she got a news paper—Onion is missing…he disappeared last night and what they found does not look good—she said.

Connie was the one who picked out the paper and read:

“ _Last night on residence of Vidalia Tail and Yellow Tail at 3:45 am, was reported Onion, son of Vidalia and Yellow as missing. Reports of his brother Sour Cream said that he notice disturbance in his brother’s bedroom and decided to investigate. Once in the interior of the bathroom there were no signs of the infant in question, no forced doors or signs of any forced entrance at the kid’s room. The only signal of violence was blood marks in the mattress and what appeared to be human organs….”_

_\--_ That’s disgusting—said Connie refusing to continue reading the description and speculation of what where the organ found in Onion’s room—wait…Jenny did not know?

\--No...She went first thing to me to wake me up but as I was getting ready to go here, we received a call from Buck—after a pause she continued—his father received the news first thing because he is the mayor now that gunga is death due to him being the second place—but returning to the main point here…what we saw was not a dream…at all—Sadie said complete serious.

\--Oh please let’s not be silly, Steven and Connie enter your dream like he said to have entered kiki pizza in the past—Pearl said convinced that all this was getting out of hand and was going nowhere.

\--since when dreams can give you money?—Sadie said putting three coins on the table. They were shining like they were never used, silver in color and looked on dented slightly on the edge were maybe fell to the ground once before.

\--Wow Sadie where did you get this coins?—Steven asked picking out one and looking at it. The face and profile of a woman with flowing hair and a crown looking at the left were beautiful.

\--That…was the amount the that guy pay me on my dreams—Sadie said picking one coin and flipping it…the unmistakable sound of silver ring in the air and as she cached it, garnet was the first to speak.

\--are you sure that you did not had with you this coins before?—she said as calm and expressionless but it was obviously interested for she was leaning on the table looking straight to where Sadie was.

\--If I had them with me before I probably would have sell them on internet…this coins are uncirculated, probably about 40 bucks at the least—Sadie said grabbing them back and putting them in her pocked—but there is other thing—she then took of her jacked and show then a cut in the front—I went to sleep without this…but I remembered getting this while I battled the Zombies.

All the people on the table where silent for a long time but pearl were the first to recover from all of what was said by Sadie, Steven and Connie.

\--This is nonsense, dreams are manifestations of human biological…--but was stopped by Garnet.

\--after Greg died, the night of the funeral…I had a vision, Steven was pressured by something…I could not see it but he was alone in the center of beach city…all three of us were poofed and whatever was there, wanted Steven to go to ocean city…it was obvious that the treat was us being shattered, and I think, that maybe the answers to this lay in Springwood—Then garnet stood and turning to pearl she said—this afternoon Pearl and I will go to Springwood and search for information, amethyst—garnet said looking at the small gem.

\--yes—Amethyst said coming out of her shock.

\--you will take care of Steven while we are away…if this Krueger is here you will keep watch so nothing happened to them—she said looking at Steven and Sadie—You said that he called himself Freddye Krueger?

\--yes, but Connie thinks that the first name could be Frederick, Fredrik or Friedreich—Steven said.

\--We will search using variation of the name on the town—Garnet said sounding final.

* * *

 

That afternoon, Garnet and pearl used the portal so they could appear in the closest place to the city of springwood and get the information that they needed. Amethyst received a credit card with instructions to use it should Steven need food or something. Pearl for her part decided to use her time left to prepare food that Steven could reheat for that day and the next…in case the investigation got longer than anticipated. With nothing left to do Garnet and Pearl went to their destiny.

            As soon as Garnet and Pearl left, Sadie, Steven and Connie decided to visit sour cream and talk about what had happen with his brother…it was fair after sour cream and the cool kids decided to visit Steven after his dad died. In the way to Vidalia house Connie asked.

\--So, are you sure about the coins…--

\--I am sure that I didn’t have them…as I said…I need the money and this ones will go on sale as soon as this is over—Sadie answered as he took one coin out and began flipping it while they walked on the beach, amethyst walking along side them—but…---

\--What? Sadie?—Steven asked now walking at the left side of Sadie while Connie walked at the right side, amethyst now walking by Steven left.

\--Maybe they won’t find him either here or springwood—Sadie finished both doubtful and cryptic.

\--What are talking about?, pearl and garnet will find him and then we will kick his ass—Amethyst said exasperated and confuse by all this talk.

\--lets…ok hear me out…there is this movie, a Hungarian horror film with a big twist at the end—Sadie began to say but was interrupted by amethyst.

\--What Hungarian horror flicks had to do with this…come on—Amethyst said getting more frustrated.

\--let me finish…ok listen—she said stopping walking and turning to look at Connie and Steven—the big twist of the movie…is that the brutal killer that had been terrorizing the neighborhood is long death…no, it wasn’t a copycat killer, no it wasn’t some hallucination, the killer was long death and the movie ends with the hero dying while he discovers this…-

\--What if is just some gem monster like in lighthouse?—Steven said remembering the suppose supernatural things that happened in the lighthouse were just product of a gem monster that had fused with the place—it could be, right?

\--Yeah, we just poof it and problem solved, you could sleep quite again—Amethyst said happy to be back on a friendly terrain.

\--Connie, Steven, Amethyst, have ever found a gem monster who was not a mindless beast but that could actually interact and be mean just because—Sadie said flipping her coin—because he thought it was fun?—she then added—I mean, in my dream he was so entertained by making me feel uncomfortable—she then stopped flipping her coin and hugged herself remembering how he had look at her.

\--He also looked me…weird—Connie remembered

\--so…do you think that he is a…ghost?—Steven asked now not so secure of what to think.

\--I have never heard of one that could use dreams…in movies they are pretty straightforward…--now it was Connie turn to interrupt.

\--That sounds more like…a wizard or astral projection…Steven remem…--but Connie did not finish because amethyst finally exploded.

\--there are no ghost, pearl and garnet will finish him and we can keep calm—She said not looking like the idea of something that she could not punch was not only insulting but offensive.

 

* * *

 

Garnet and Pearl had just arrived at the entrance of the town…there it was the welcome sing with the family looking at the right. As they began to walk now in the sunny afternoon they began noticing a lot of things that they had not seen during the night in the last travel to this place. Pearl began feeling quite disturbed by the absence of people in the street…there were people but mostly middle age or old. She had not seen a you boyd or girl since entering the town and it was beginning to feel disconcerting, before she could talk to garnet who walked at her left, she said.

\--This town is dying—garnet said stopping to look at the neighborhood and seen all the houses that looked empty or where obviously closed.

\--you to notice it—Pearl said also looking all the old houses…it sure looked like this used to be a nice neighborhood—but…what really bothers me is—

\--The absence of kids?—Garnet said turning to look at her.

\--yes…I haven’t even seen a teen walking down the street—Pearl then looking at a big building in front she realized that it was a school—maybe somebody inside that school could give us some information.

Walking to the building that said springwood high they entered and found not only the building looked empty outside…they could hear only some voices. Pear and garnet walked cautiously, pearl appearing her sword and garnet appearing her gauntlets, they got close to what appeared to be a class room but before they could enter, garnet disappeared her gauntlets and nudging her head she signaled pearl to look thru the small window of the door. As pearl eyes saw inside she only grow more confused, there in the middle of the classroom was an old man who walked and appeared to be giving a lecture of some sort…to nobody. The classroom was empty except for the teacher. Turning to look at garnet she saw that garnet was in the next classroom. Without word garnet signaled pearl to come and see. There the same scene repeated itself…a lone classroom with no students, just the teacher rambling and making exercises on the board.

\--Do you think they are insane?—Pearl asked looking at the spectacle that was a class to no one.

Concentrating garnet tried to focus her future vision…there was she standing in front of a man, must have been Sour Cream height but he had broader shoulders, like Steven said he had a bladed glove in his right hand and cold blue eyes, he looked at her like she had seen animals look at food, like detecting her discomfort he smiled and began to laugh a deep guttural laugh which became raspier the longer it go…suddenly the bell rang.

\--How is ringing the bell for…--Pearl began but was interrupted by the voice of an old lady.

\--Now kids don’t forget to get a date for tomorrow’s dance, and please don’t dirt the classroom in your way…--the lady continued giving random announcements about the school activities and then the teachers got out of the classrooms. Every single one of them past Garnet and Pearl like they did not existed, finally garnet saw the last one, which was an old lady who gently shuffled her way to the doors, walking fast garnet stod in front of her.

\--Can we ask you some questions?—Garnet said complete neutral.

\--humm…if is about the assignment don’t worry is only 10% of your grade angel—she said in a gentle tone patting garnet in the hips due to her height.

\--lady…Mrs. we are not students—Pearl said walking in front of the teacher—we are…

\--From out of town—Garnet said fast—and we are searching information about a person maybe you know him—Garnet said.

\--If it was my student I can tell you about him—she said smiling in weird way, her eyes behind her glasses were unfocused—what is his name?

\--We believe his last name is Krueger—Garnet said.

\--Frederick? Oh dear, is this about the hamster?—she said putting a hand in front of her mouth concerned—I assure you officer, I just don’t know why he would do that to the class pet.

\--we are not…--Pearl began but garnet made a signal for her to stop.

\--here for the…hamster problem, maybe you could tell us where he lives or his mother lives—Garnet said smiling warmly to the old lady—teacher?

\--Gertrude Gable—she said—and hum, the kids mother works at _The Hathaway House_ —she then whispered—she is a novice, just ask for Amanda Krueger and as for the kid…he lives on 1428 elm street, with Mr. Underwood—she then began to shuffle to the exit like she had never seen them in her live.

* * *

 

After garnet had gone to one shop and got one of the free maps that the store gave as gifts she found pearl watching the high school looking upset.

\--What is wrong pearl?—Garnet asked folding the paper and looking at pearl who they looked at her.

\--Why did you lied to that lady?—she said—We are not police officers and…

\--And she won’t remember that tomorrow or in a couple of hours—Garnet said—Pearl..she doesn’t know that she is teaching nobody…like all the teacher in that school…

\--How are sure that they won’t notice?—Pearl asked now interested in what Garnet had to say—we are going around asking information.

\--They won’t notice us…because they can’t—garnet then took of her glasses and touched pearl on her head showing her what she had seen before the bell rang—him…whatever he is has something to do with them not seen us.

\--Who was that horrible man?—Pearl said feeling disgusted after seeing Garnet vision.

\--That is what we are here to know—Garnet said leading the way to the next location.

After a 15 minute walk they found the house…which looked decades in disrepair. The door was shut and barren with wood, the window had bars and vegetation overgrow the whole place.

\--I think the lady lied to us—Pearl said walking to the door and inspecting the house.

\--No…it is the house—Garnet said forming one gauntlet in her right hand punching the door down.

As they walked inside the house I was obvious that years had passed since the last person lived here. Walking from room to room they found little of significance.

\--Maybe we should check the boiler room—garnet said walking down stairs. There she began looking every place for something that she had seen briefly then she got it—Pearl I need you to here.

\--Garnet this place is so filthy—Pearl said disgusted by the state of abandonment of the house.

\--Pearl I need you to make a cut in this wall—Garnet said pointing to a wall and follow it by pointing where she needed the cuts—this is a false wall and think we will get answers behind here.

Pearl pulled out her sword from her gem and with surgical precision made the cuts, garnet then grabbed the piece and move it…inside there was a small room. It was mostly empty but had what appeared to be an old bed, a hand operated grinding stone and some copper pipes cut in various points in the ground. There were some meat knifes but they were old and oxidized…then while garnet picked up one knife pearl saw something in one wall. There were a lot of small nails in the wall and pieces of what appeared to be burned out paper…this place burned at some point...Then in the ground she saw an old news paper, nearly burned out but the headline still was visible “Child killer set free”. Pearl stood up from her crouching on the floor and turning to garnet with the paper on hand she called.

\--Garnet you need to read this—Pearl said giving to Garnet the paper—why do Mr. Underwood will be interested on a child killer?—pearl said feeling disgusted by the therm.

\--I don’t think Mr. Underwood was the one collecting this—Garnet said giving pearl the long curved knife—this knifes looks just like the ones of my vision…we need to go to _The Hathaway House ._

* * *

 

__This time Garnet and Pearl ran to location, trying to take advantage of the natural light…then, at the end of the city they found the place. It looked like a castle, there was a big tower in the center, and to the left a smaller one surrounded by smaller ones. They could see a big set of stairs that lead to a big plain space. Gargoyles adorned the building…and it was closed. It looked even in worst state than the house that they just got out.

\--Krueger’s mother lived here?—Pearl said baffled looking at the place—this is pointless every place is a dead end.

\--Who are you?—a voice said behind them.

Turning fast Garnet and Pearl saw a Tall thin woman. She had very white skin nearly like pearl and was wearing white with a head cover that uncomfortably remind garnet of blue diamond. She looked at them with outmost seriousness and asked again.

\--Who are you young ladies?—

\--We are Garnet and Pearl—Pearl said looking eye to eye with the lady who never adverted her gaze—and we are searching for Frederick Krueger mother…Amanda Krueger.

\--Who told you about Amanda?—the lady asked now with ice in her voice.

\--Teacher Gertrude Gable—Garnet said…this lady was unnerving her..From her aspect to her clothes.

\--I am afraid that old Mrs. Gable has become forgetful in her old age—she said walking to the door. The sound of keys told them that she was opening the place for them—because she would have told you that Amanda Krueger have been deceased 50 years ago—she said as she open the door—but if what you search is answers to the bastard son of 100 maniacs, then I can help you in your search—after saying that, Amanda silently walked up to the stairs in the entrance.

As garnet and pearl follow the lady pearl could not help herself and turn to garnet to ask.

\--Have you used your future vision on her…can we trust her?—she whispered to Garnet.

\--I can’t see anything—Garnet said teeth clenched and opening and closing her hands.

\--How?—Pearl whispered fast.

\--I have tried to look at her future since she talked to us…and every time I see that man vision—Garnet said with clear frustration in her voice as they wondered into the corridors of the ruined building.

\--Krueger’s mother worked here—the woman said walking in front of them—she used to take care of the residents of this facilities.

\--What was the purpose of this building?—Pearl asked

\--It was a sanitarium for the mentally infirm—she said—a house for the dangerous insane, the ones that could no longer function in the outside world.

\--Like the corrupted gems—Garnet whispered to pearl.

\--She worked one night, close to Christmas of the 41, when she—the lady said as she opened a door—was trapped here with 100 of the inmates—walking inside she show then from a small balcony like construction the deep of the room like pit that extended bigger than the beach house—and they raped her for days, it wasn’t until after new year that they found her…barely alive and pregnant.

\--She was raped by the corrupted humans?—Pearl asked complete sickened by the revelation seen the dark and filthy pit.

\--yes and from that Frederick was born…to bring torment and suffering to this town—she said as she walked out of the room Garnet following her close and Pearl going out finally still thinking of the horrible scene.

\--What do you mean?—Garnet said still calm but to pearl it was obvious that she was uncomfortable just being in the presence of this lady.

\--Frederick Charles Krueger grew up to become a murderer…a mad man who preyed on springwood’s children—she said turning to look garnet straight to her eyes.

\--He was a child killer?—Pearl was now horrified by this.

\--For years he operated under a mask of normality—She said bitter—Her own mother thought that her fears of the child were unfounded—she then smiled to garnet—then again who could see into the future?—

\--do you know where we could find Krueger?—Pearl asked…if this man was after her baby she needed to stop him.

\--You can’t find him here—the woman said—He was killed in 1968…The springwood parents burned him alive because he was arrested and…

\--Set free—Garnet said remembering the piece of paper.

\--Yes…a technically…her mother was distraught for his freedom and took her own life—she said walking to the corridor again—she remained in this building until decades later she was found by a young girl name Yvonne Miller…now her soul roams free---she said smiling.

Pearl was about to say something to her when garnet graved her hand and doing a silence motion she pointed out to the woman’s…she did not projected any shadow despite the obvious sun. Garnet began to walk towards the woman and touching her shoulder in a flash…the woman disappeared and garnet was now graving white clothes. Pearl immediately began to freak out.

\--Humans don’t disappear…HUMANS DON’T DISSAPEAR…--

Running the two ran across the corridor of the old building and once close to the doors they saw that they were close…they had never been open in the first place. Jumping outside, garnet still grabbing the…woman’s clothes… pearl asked.

\--WHAT WAS THAT?  Was she a gem? Was…--

\--She was not a gem…she was Amanda Krueger—Garnet then stored the clothes in one of her gems and turned to pearl taking off her glasses—I don’t know how…nor I understand it but…I think the reason why I could not see her future…is because her future is already sealed—

\--What are you implying?—Pearl asked not liking the direction of the conversation.

\--We are not dealing with a gem…I don’t know what it is…and still don’t know how to defeat it—Garnet finished.


	8. Can you handle the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where is onion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after watching ANOES PART 4 this is the kind of sick stuff that freddy would have found funny.

After walking for 20 minutes (more or less), the group of Steven, Connie, Sadie and Amethyst reached Vidalia house. It was Steven who ring the bell to advice that they were there. After that they heard some quick steps and opening the door was a very tired looking Vidalia. It was obvious that she had gotten dressed as soon as she walked up in the very early hours of the disappearance of Onion. Her eyes were puffy and her hair looked a little disorderly. She was dressed in her usual denim overalls and I her left hand he was holding her shotgun pointed to the ground as she opened the door. Not even amethyst had any humor left after seen in what kind of obvious distress her poor old friend was. Breaking the silence Vidalia was the first one to talk.

-Oh Steven, Connie, Amethyst…Sadie, is good to see you—she said trying to smile.

-We came as soon as we knew—Amethyst was the first to react to her old friend words. As soon he finished she went and hugged Vidalia.

The group soon followed amethyst lead and gave her a group hug. When the hug finished, Vidalia invited them inside and while they walked and sat in the living room she said.

-Sadie, if you want you can go with Sour Cream…he is up wit Buck and Jenny—Vidalia said as she sat in the purple couch with Amethyst by her side. Sadie looked at Connie and Steven and the three of them did a non verbal agreement. It will better to leave the old friends talk and go see how Sour Cream was; he was after all, the one who found what remained of his brother. As they walked up the stairs they saw the yellow tape in what Connie Supposed was Onion Room. As they neared sour cream room they were a little startled by Jenny who was going outside.

-Steven? And Sadie and Connie?—Asked Jenny, looking at them sounding surprisingly somber.

-Jenny...hummm…hello—said Steven awkwardly after being clearly scared by Jenny—we want to see Sour Cream…-began Steven.

-If it's appropriate—Said Sadie not knowing how to approach the talk, a kidnapping was kind of a blind point.

-sure, I was going out to ask for a pizza and something to drink, enter Buck and Sour Cream are inside—she said signaling them to enter the room and after they entered she went her way. Inside there they saw Sour Cream laying in his bed looking straight up, Buck was for his part sitting in a folding chair in a corner and as they entered Buck lifted his eyesight and greeted them with a hand gesture, and sour cream sat in the bed to make room. Sadie sat at the feet of the bed with her legs dangling, Steven sat also there but cross-legged looking at sour cream and Connie sat besides Steven. Connie thanked that Sour cream was skinny enough that he could just move to the corner and give her a little space.

-So… guess that you already know?—he said sounding quite and her voice a little tired.

-Yeah it was this morning—Steven Began—Sadie got the paper with the story and showed it to us while Connie and I returned from our morning Routine…

-Morning routine?—Asked Buck looking at the pair.

-yeah…after my dad died, Amethyst and Pearl are trying to get me into shape—Steven said an attempting a little humor he flexed his arms.

-so you and Connie workout this morning?—Buck asked smiling.

-oh yes… we jogged and then Connie helped me with my weight training…-he began.

-It wasn't that much help Steven—Connie said a little shy.

-are you kidding? You helped me with my pushups and chin ups—He began.

-How did Connie helped with those?—Asked Sadie curios remembering their workout attempt.

-She was in some harness in my back to give me some weight….then in the chin ups she hugged me to have weight during the Chin ups—he said looking at Connie—she also worked out.

-what did you do?—asked now Sour Cream.

-Hum mostly Body weight…my mother will never let me do weight training at my age—she said.

Just as she finished, jenny came back carrying a pitcher and some glasses.

-The pizza will be here in 15 or 20 minutes…but your mom sends you this, fresh lemonade—she said as she served lemonade to every one—oh man…this whole weekend has been horrible—she said as she sat in the ground but was stopped by SC who signaled her to climb in the bed and sit close to him.

-yes…this weekend did not please me—Buck said.

-Neither to us…especially last night was just weird—Steven began to say.

-What do you mean?—asked Jenny. Buck and Sour Cream leaned in interested.

After recounting the events of Connie school…Sadie Dream, Steven's dream they eventual encounter with the man known as Freddy Krueger they were left with a shock…and oddly enough the first one to speak was…

-So…you meet him in a dream?—said Buck looking at the trio of Sadie, Steven and Connie—first Steven, then Sadie and now Connie…

-that is some creepy stuff—Jenny said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

-Not even half of it—Sadie then got out her three silver dollars—remember my dream?, he paid me this, three uncirculated dollars, the only damage that they have is a small dent in the edge after they fell to the ground.

-Wow—said sour cream looking at the coins—this look recently mint.

-Yeah…and you never got them before I want to your house?—asked Jenny

-No, as I told garnet and pearl, if I had they before I would already sold them, I need the money, I mean, the show gigs pay enough for the rent but the extra money for this will be nice—Sadie answered flipping one…the crystal clear sound echoing in the room.

-Still, this Krueger man, or thing, this sounds so bizarre…a man that maybe is connected with this kid in Connie's school, and maybe Sadie and Steven—Jenny said, then they heard the sound of the ring bell of the door—oh the pizza is here.

Every one of them began to search for some cash when Jenny said.

-Don't worry, this one is on me—she said going to the front door…as she went out Connie asked for the toilet.

-there is a bathroom in the door at the end of the corridor and a single toilet down under the stairs—Sour Cream told Connie.

* * *

As soon as Amethyst and Vidalia sat in the couch Amethyst asked.

-So…do you know what happened?—Amethyst said sounding a little awkward, she simply was not used talking about tragedies.

-As far as the cops know, it looks like…Onion struggled and…-she was trying hard to keep her composure knowing what they told her when she asked about the blood and what those organs where, the cops answered that they will need forensics was not reassuring at all—he simple disappeared, he is nowhere in this place, no even in his private place on his room.

-private place?—asked amethyst confused

-There is this room behind a poster—Vidalia explained—like some secret alone place.

-oh…I understand—just then Jenny went down the stairs.

-Miss Yellow…can I borrow your phone—Jenny asked to Vidalia—I want to order a pizza for everybody upside—she said.

-Sure…hey what are you boys going to drink?—she asked standing up.

-Maybe I ask soda with the pizza—Jenny said as she made her way to the kitchen where the phone was.

-Hey, wait up…I make you some lemonade—Vidalia said entering with jenny the kitchen—hey amethyst, do you want something?—Vidalia asked to her friend who was sitting on the couch still thinking.

-a sandwich will be good—Amethyst answer back sighing and turning to look at a pot plant at her right…why this weekend had been to shitty? A couple of moments after that Vidalia and Jenny came out of the kitchen. Vidalia was carrying a pitcher in one hand while in the other she was holding a plate with 2 glasses and her sandwich. Jenny went up with other pitcher and some glassed in her hand. As she got her sandwich she turned and asked her Friend.

-You suspect of someone or…?—she began but Vidalia immediately answered.

-NO…sorry…I mean, nothing this serious has happened in this tow…as far as human problems—Vidalia said.

-What do you mean?—Amethyst said, sandwich still intact, in a rare time in her life, she was not compelled to eat the sandwich.

-The only source of problems in the town are gem related…-she began but the amethyst interfere.

-wow…we are a problem?—amethyst began

-not you, but…your gem stuff kind of attracts some very messed up stuff—Vidalia began.

-Like what?—Amethyst said cold

-The red eye thing for example, the green arm thing and…-Vidalia said trying to say the stuff in a light manner…it was a mistake.

-Oh, I see it, we are the problem—amethyst said crossing her arms.

-you aren't a problem…I don't think of you as a problem—Vidalia said.

-But as the "thing" that attracts the problem here?—she said now looking Vidalia in the eye—just say it…it will be honest—said her now turning away and giving a bite to the sandwich..She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

-Amethyst…you are my friend, I have know you and the crystal gems since before Steven was even born…I don't blame you for what you have to deal with—she said looking at her and smiling it was that moment when she heard the door ring—oh the pizza—she said as they heard jenny walking down the stairs to pick the pizza up...

* * *

As Connie went to the bathroom…Steven lay down in the bed…it was so comfy, her feet dangling on the right side her head a couple of inches from Sadie…without knowing he dozed off a little.

* * *

Connie was cleaning her hands in the sink as she finished using the bathroom. Everything had been so weird, Eric death, the dream fight with the Zombies and this Freddy guy…Who was him? and what he wanted? As she was finishing cleaning her hands she went to lower the tap of the toilet when she saw something weird…the water was red. After looking at this she thought that maybe the piped were dirty or clogged, thinking that maybe another flush will clean them up, she flushed the toilet again…just to se the toilet fill itself with water of a darker shade of red. Now this was highly unusual.

-what the…?—she then grabbed the water container of the toilet and lifted the cover….

* * *

-hey guys…pizza is here—Jenny said as she walked to them.

-hey steven—sadie said playful giving him a light nudge…poor guy had just dozed off for a minute—pizza is here.

-what? Oh great—he said wishing that it wasn't square…as shake himself wake he heard sour cream phone—what kind did you asked?

-humm—sour cream said as he pick up his phone and looked at the screen.

-Good old fashion pepperoni pizza—Jenny said as she gave everyone a cartoon plate.

-Is something wrong—Sadie asked as she got her pizza slice.

-My phone can't recognize the number—he said showing the screen that read unknown.

-let me see—Buck said as he was the last one to get his pizza and as he looked he said—is a voice message.

-let heard it—said Jenny.

-Hum Jenny maybe is a private thing—Steven said.

-don't worry…maybe is just publicity or something—Sour Cream said as Jenny put the pizza box in the ground and got in the bed. Buck got his chair closer to the bed and put the phone in the center to play the message as they began biting at their pizza…one by one they feel something wrong. Sadie felt some metallic taste in the sauce; the pizza was not so much had it as it was impregnated of it. Sour Cream instantly recognize the taste…he just didn't want to believe it; years of skating had taught him how it taste like. Jenny instantly associate it with the taste that she felt when she pulled out one of her milk toot. Buck had a similar learning experience as Steven. One by one began making faces…some of disgust, some of shock…and some of them of horror. As some of them spit the half chew pizza in their plates the message began sounding.

"Welcome to Fred's pizza, the only one pizza that is guaranteed food for the _soul…._ special of today is pepperoni with our _secret_ Onion Sauce…eat up and don't worry… _we always have space for one more…slice don't we?"_

After the message finish every single one of the sat there in silence. Suddenly jenny stood up fast and going to the garbage can she puck. Sadie barely contained herself from vomiting right there. Steven took a swing at his lemonade and as it was mouth wash he passed it for his mouth and spited it back to his glass feeling sick. The other followed his example and after every one was more or less calm they looked at the pizza box. Slowly as in complete synchronization they walked towards it. As they stood there they looked at each other uneasy.

-Who is going to pick it up?—Sadie asked looking the pizza box like and unholy abomination.

-I will do it—said Steven…and instantly wished that someone would have beaten him to it. Kneeling and as he extended his left arm for he wanted to touch it the less possible. Then a drop fell in the box. Steven looked at the drop in the white box, it was red and shined a little then as it dried a little the color darken…slowly he looked at the cool kids and then to Sadie who looked the drop confused…then another one feel. Looking slowly up everybody they saw a spot in the ceiling…it was building up for another drop.

Jenny was about to scream when someone beat her to it…then the sound of porcelain breaking made everybody turn and run towards the second floor bathroom at the end of the corridor.

* * *

As they heard Jenny close the door, Vidalia turned to see her friend when I saw something odd. The pot plant that was at the right of amethyst was withering before her eyes. Amethyst looked at the shock expression of her friend and turning she saw the same thing. The plant began to lose its green color and as it turned brown amethyst kneel in the couch looking at the plant dying in front of them…then it began to smoke a little.

-What the F…-she began when the suddenly the plant burned. Thinking fast she drank the whole pitcher and transforming her mouth in a hose she showered the plant turning the fire off. Amethyst then turned to Vidalia who was speechless…they they heard a scream and porcelain breaking.

* * *

Sour Cream was the first on the bathroom door and after trying to open it fast and finding that it was close he turned to Buck and nodding they prepare themselves to ram it when the door suddenly opened and Connie with tears in her eyes jumped ran to Steven and Sadie who hug her. Amethyst and Vidalia came soon after. Amethyst with her whip on her hands as they turned towards Connie who had begun to babble barely coherent sentences.

-the water…red and…oh god—she began between sobs.

Vidalia looked at the bathroom were there was broken in the floor, the cover of the water container. Walking there with amethyst she then looked inside. She did not scream, she did not say anything. Everybody just saw how her body went limp and amethyst cached her before she hit her head with the shower. Before they enter the bathroom she looked inside the container and she feel genuine horror. Turning towards the teens and looking at Connie and Steven, the first one who was still a nervous wreck she took her decision.

-everybody out—she said as she carried Vidalia towards the door.

-What's there?—said Sour Cream walking towards the bathroom.

-none of your business—Amethyst said…they must not see it.

-just let me in—he said walking towards the door—this is my house.

-yeah well you can't—amethyst said as she leap out of the bathroom with Vidalia and putting her in the floor she took out her whip and closed the door—just call the cops—she said looking at sour cream daring him to get close to the door. Everybody turned to see each other and after a little bit Sadie said.

-Sour Cream…please, for Connie…we had enough for today—Sadie said hugging Connie.

Sighing sour cream turned and signaled all to walk down stair…he stood there and before joining them he turned a final time towards amethyst and bending down to carry her mother downstairs he asked.

-it's about my brother…eh purple?—he said giving a last glance that amethyst did not return.

* * *

After half hour the cops came to the home. Connie was calm now but she just stared to the front, her eyes unfocused. Steven felt lost…he had never dealt with a situation remotely similar…no matter how dangerous it was they always returned home remembering it as an adventure…this feel more like a nightmare.

All of them looked how one police officer came down with the pizza inside a clear plastic bag. Other one went down with something inside a darker one and he could hear clear sounds of officers working in Sour cream room. Sour Cream was talking with an officer explaining the pizza incident and giving to them his cell phone where the voice message was still there.

Everybody shudder when they heard it again except Connie who looked confused and for the first time had other expression on her face…realization. Steven also caught on…he turned to Sadie and he saw her face change from horror to shock. As the officers leave the house and Vidalia came back to her senses and went with amethyst to the garage with amethyst Steven had to talk.

-I know who called you—Steven said feeling fear but decided.

-We know who was—Sadie added raising her glare.

-you know who was the one who killed Onion…my brother?—sour cream said barely containing his anger—then why did you not say it before?

-We were too shocked by the "pizza", Cream—Sadie said—and I just remembered the voice after I heard it again.

-Girl, if you who is, just spill it out—jenny interjected—and Sour Cream cut her some slack, she is trying to help.

-it was Freddy—Connie said in calm yet audible voice.

-What—Said Jenny and SC at the same time.

-Freddy Krueger—Connie said looking up

-The man from your dreams—Buck said looking at the three: Sadie, Steven and Connie.

-It was the same voice—Steven said.

-yes it was him—Sadie corroborate—we know how he sounds like, and that was his voice.

-Lets say that is true—SC said—what will that mean.

-A dream…-Buck began but was cut short by Jenny.

-This is not a dream—she began but Connie stopped her.

-He is onto something—Connie said looking at Buck—what were you going to say?

-what if he works in dreams?—he said hunch over hands close to his face.

-Like some sort of dream ghost or dream wizard?—Sadie asked.

-yes—he said cryptic—your coins…they transcended the metaphysical realm into the real.

-Onion was asleep when he disappeared—Sour Cream said, rubbing his chin.

-I fell asleep in front of the TV—Sadie Said.

-we were sleep when we help Sadie and saw him together—Said Connie holding Steven hand.

Jenny began to feel uncomfortable…wasn't Gunga asleep when she…no it can't be. Jenny just hugged herself and turned. SC noticed this and hugged her.

-even Eric was asleep when he died—Connie said slapping her forehead.

-If my memory isn't too screwy…this Freddy guy told you from where he was—SC said.

-Springwood—Sadie, Steven and Connie said together.

-hey…isn't that the place where Garnet and Pearl went—Jenny asked.

-yes—said the voice of amethyst, at her side was Vidalia…she looked so old and tired.

-Tell me everything that you know—Vidalia said, looking at them

-MOM…how much did you listen—SC asked surprised.

-Enough to believe you…now…tell me what you know about this Krueger man—she said.

-we just scratched the surface—Buck said.

-yeah…After Garnet and Pearl Come back we will know more—Steven said as the rest nodded.

Vidalia walked to the garage and came back with her shoot gun.

-then let's go to your house…I need answers—she said with no room for any objections.

-they said that maybe they will come back tomorrow maybe…-Amethyst said but stopped with a stare from Vidalia.

-Then I wait the whole night if it's necessary—she said.

SC looked how Steven stood and walked, soon follow by Sadie and Connie. Looking towards Buck he just silently walked with them. Without a word he took Jenny hand and soon they were following them to Steven house…to wait for the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of the fanfic when i rewatched the 6 film in the freddy saga and thought of his plan to escape from springwood to more fertile land. It also helped the episode were steven hops dreams a got the idea that for all intents steven was a dream portal.


End file.
